Class 202: GI Joe
by honeybear8342
Summary: To class 202, G.I. Joe is just a movie. So what happens when the class is suddenly sucked into the G.I. Joes' pit? Will they use their knowledge of the future to aid the Joes in the war? Join Class 202 as they go journey into this fictional world, where many dangers lie ahead for the class. Rated T to play safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Light

**Chapter 1: The Blue Light**

**Author's Note: I know, I know, but this is just another plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. So this is about Class 202 going on crazy journeys with the G.I. Joes! :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had started badly.

I knew it ever since I woke up. The moment I woke up, I felt cold for no reason. As though my body was moving or something. Absolute rubbish, so I pushed that thought aside.

As usual, I packed my school bag and headed for school. I had late-comer duty that day, so I headed to first period late. When I was nearing my classroom, I felt weird, as though something bad was happening. But I didn't care, perhaps just because I missed something important in the first period?

I pushed open the classroom door, and it was dark except for a blue circle of light. The whole class and our form teachers are gathered around it. I gasped. What is that?!

"Qimin!" Yy beckoned to me. I bowed to my form teacher. I then started "examining" the light with the rest of the class. "What is-" I started to ask, when suddenly there was a flash.

I hear screaming, and then blacked out.

* * *

**Chill! I'll update Chapter 2 by Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wait, where are we?

**Chapter 2: Wait, where are we?**

**A/N: Thanks to Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

"Qimin, wake up! Qimin!" I groaned, and felt someone shaking me. "Wha...What?" I blinked my eyes, and felt metallic hard floor. "Qimin, WAKE UP!" Someone yelled into my ear. I blinked. Claire and Yy are standing in front of me, and I'm guessing that Claire had yelled into my ear.

"What? Wait, what the hell just happened?" I mumbled. Yy gulped, and pointed to something to my right. I looked around. 2/3 of the class hd regained conscious, while the remaining 1/3 are still lying on the ground. I looked around again, and almost had a heart attack.

Surrounding us, are several soldiers. Why in the world do they look familiar? I looked around the place. Why did the place look familiar?

Someone coughed. I whipped my head around. Holy...isn't that General Hawk? I looked around again. That is Scarlett, Snake eyes... Holy. Where the hell am I?! Don't tell me I'm in G.I. Joe's pit..

"Report all your names, please. Why is it that all 32 of you suddenly came to this top-secret pit?" General Hawk barked. I stared at his face, my mouth wide-open. He looked exactly like in the movies.

"Yy, don't tell me we are in G.I. Joe's pit..."

"You know what, I think we are at the G.I. Joe's pit..." Beside me, Charlotte, Rachel and Tillie had came around. I gasped. Yes, I do like G.I. Joe. Yes, I like Snake eyes inside. But, G.I. Joe is just a movie in our world. How...?

* * *

To make the long story short, the class woke up, the Joes tied all of us, and brought us to a super big room. There, General Hawk interrogated all of us, thinking that we are spies etc etc etc.

Basically, his story is that the class had suddenly appeared in the base. The soldiers who were patrolling the area had suddenly spot a crowd of 32 girls in the base, and had alerted General Hawk, telling him this bizarre story.

I looked around me. You know what, the Joes' security kinda sucks. We, the 32 girls, are just scattered around the room, while General Hawk hollered at us.

Not at all surprising was the fact that everyone ignored him. Me, Claire, Yy, Jingzi, Dilu, Lina, Faith were in a circle, calmly chatting about things. Arissa, Jane, Dapne, Bana, Tillie, Tiny and Xia Xue were in another circle, randomly talking. Mira, Geogia, Yinha, Corina were chatting. Lyn, Shanice, Anna, Jmin were doodling.

General Hawk finally got fed up at shouting at 32 ignorant girls. Finally, he said, "Please tell me your whereabouts, or else I cannot help all of you in any other way."

Xia Xue tutted, "Aiyo, we tell you how many times already...There was a blue light, and we are sucked here." I nodded. Tiny murmured, "When can that information get through your thick brain, ah?!"

General Hawk shook his head. "Ha, this is the wrath of teenage girls." I winked at Yy, and she laughed.

Hawk clicked his fingers, and a couple of Joes walked in. "SNAKE EYES!" I yelled, and frantically pointed at him. "Seriously, Qimin, why do you like a suit?" Yy rolled her eyes. General Hawk raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, girls, tomorrow we will bring you to the FBI, to find out why all of you are here. So for now, we will appoint each of you a room. Please get into 2 or 3s." There was a scramble as everyone finds their roommates. Me, Claire and Yy are sharing a room. Dilu and Jingzi are sharing another. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

Just...we are going to see the FBI tomorrow. I beckoned to Yy. "We must organize a class meeting. We can't just walk into the FBI office and get caught! I'm sure we're sent here for a reason." Yy nodded.

Yy tapped Zhu Zhu. "Class meeting at 12am tonight...in my room. Pass message." She nodded, and walked to pass the knowledge to Chloe. The message was soon spread around. I grinned.

* * *

**Don't worry! Writing Chapter 3 now!**


	3. Chapter 3: The WRATH of class 202

**Chapter 3: The Awesome WRATH of class 202**

* * *

Snake eyes showed me, Yy, and Claire our room. Basically, the whole class took like, around, 12 rooms. Cause as you know, there's 32 of us. Our rooms are positioned at level 3, with the Alpha Team. I grinned, doesn't that mean we are close to SE? I smirked, and Yy elbowed me, snapping me out of my trance.

Snake Eyes pointed to a room, and I banged open the door, eager for a look. "Chill, Qimin, you'll spoil the door!" Claire yelled. "Woo!" I whistled, ignoring her. This room looks like a condo, man! There are 3 beds neatly placed, and a bathroom too! "This is so cool!" I gasped, and started bouncing on one of the beds. I know I'm behaving childishly, but seriously, this is exciting!

Snake Eyes signed to us, and I look blankly at him. Shit, I should have learned sign language, but how do I know that I'll be meeting Snake Eyes one day?! I groped at my skirt, wow, the contents are still inside, and pulled out my phone. I then handed it to Snake Eyes. He nodded, and typed something. I took a look, and read, "So this will be your room. Please enjoy your stay here." I nodded to him, and Yy coughed. I stepped on her foot.

"So, Snake Eyes, tell me more about yourself. Like, you know, how can you not talk? I mean, I know you sweared to a vow of silence when the Master died or something, or is it you can't talk because of an accident? But in the movie is was that you sweared, not swear, but swear, like, you know. But in the comics it was an accident, but was it an accident? Do you like Scarlett? Cause in the comics, I don't know, you like her? But I don't know, are you following the comics or movies? But why are you called Snake Eyes? Do you like snakes? But seriously, why are you called that? How many years have you not talked? How old are you? You know, how can you not talk? Like, to me, talking is life! I love to talk! So how can you not talk? I mean, talking is something seriously fun, how can-"

"Seriously, Qimin, how do you expect him to reply when you are babbling like this?" Claire yelled from the bathroom.

"Oops, sorry. Ok, fine, your turn, Snake Eyes."

* * *

"So guys, what are we supposed to do?" Tiny asked. 202 are gathered in our room, and trying to organize a meeting to figure out how to not go to the FBI.

"You know what, lets just slap Hawk until he believes us."

"Like, isn't it obvious? Why are we here?"

"I don't know, I guess we are here for a reason?"

"And now we are sent to the FBI?"

"I know right, Hawk is like..."

"We can't just get caught!"

"So why are we here?"

"Who knows?"

The whole class started talking, and in the end, nothing really came out. The class decided that we will convince Hawk one time tomorrow morning, but after that, nothing can be done, really.

"So guys, what are we supposed to be now?" Dapne asked.

"While we are still here, lets have some fun!" Tillie grinned.

"Party at the corridors, everyone!" Bana yelled, fishing out her phone.

"Oh yes, blast some music!" Tiny finished, already playing "Wrecking Ball".

* * *

**Snake Eyes' POV**

I was meditating in my room. It was already nighttime, and I guess that those strange girls have already slept. I really couldn't figure out why they are here. Were they sent here for a reason? Why?

I stopped, and decided to retire to sleep. I suddenly hear laughter, followed by screaming. I froze, was someone in trouble? Suddenly, a loud voice burst through the quiet silence.

"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny"

I gasped. What is happening? More was to come.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you"

I opened my room. This was too much. All the Joes need to rest! Suddenly, there was a pause. I signed, maybe the girls finally stopped.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL

I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE

ALL I WANTED WAS TO BREAK YOUR WALLS

ALL YOU EVER DID WAS WRECK ME

YEAH, YOU, YOU WRECK ME"

The girls were screaming those lyrics now, and the silent base suddenly was filled with noise. I opened my room door, and what greeted me was complete chaos. The girls were somehow blasting music, and dancing to the music. Some had taken out their pillow, having a pillow fight. Some were yelling at the top of their voices.

Suddenly a group of girls came running up. I heard them yell to the mob. "This is the food we nicked from the kitchens! Everyone enjoy!" A mad rush for food ensured. Haven't these girls just eaten dinner?

Another door opened, revealing Scarlett. The expression on her face was of pure shock.

*What are these girls doing? If it was us, we would have been killed by General Hawk now. * I signed. Scarlett nodded, just then, some of the girls walked to our room. I recognised three of them as Qimin, Yy and Claire, the girls whom I had shown them to their room just now.

"Guys, listen to this awesome song!" Qimin yelled, and started blasting a song in a language I couldn't understand.

"想飞上天  
和太阳肩并肩  
世界等着我去改变  
想做的梦  
从不怕别人看见  
在这里我都能实现  
大声欢笑让你我肩并肩  
何处不能欢乐无限  
抛开烦恼  
勇敢的大步向前  
我就站在舞台中间"

"Qimin! This song again?!" Yy yelled over the noise.

"What? I like it!" Qimin yelled back.

I groaned at the racket those 32 girls are making. Scarlett said something to me, but I couldn't hear it over the song.

"我相信我就是我  
我相信明天  
我相信青春没有地平线"

"Snake! Go and-"

"在日落的海边  
在热闹的大街  
都是我心中最美的乐园"

"-find General-"

"我相信自由自在  
我相信希望  
我相信伸手就能碰到天  
有你在我身边  
让生活更新鲜  
每一刻都精采万分  
i do believe"

"-Hawk!"

I nodded, and immediately head down to his sleeping quaters.

* * *

I happily played the song "I do believe". It's a Chinese Song, and I love it! Yy and Jingzi groaned. Jingzi suddenly perked up, and fished out her own phone. She suddenly played something K-Popish. The Chinese, English, K-popish notes mixed in the air. Adding to all that are the class's shouting voices. What a wonderful racket we are making.

"SILENCE!" General Hawk, who had appeared out of nowhere with Snake Eyes, yelled. To nobody's surprise, the music continued playing, and nobody paid him any attention.

"SOLDIERS, KEEP QUIET!" I gave him a quick look, walked up, and murmured. "You know what, technically we are not soldiers." He gave me a I'm-dying look.

"Fine, I'll let you." I signed.

"CLASS, LOOK AT HAWKY HERE!" I yelled, much to Hawk's annoyance. Everyone turned around. "Qiminnnnnnn, stop screaming!" Xia Xue yelled. I smirked and walked back to join the class.

"Class 202, I am very disappointed in the racket all of you are making. This is a military base, NOT a market." To nobody's surprise, nobody listened to him. The class was like yawning pointedly in his face.

Either Hawk is a bit blind, or he was just too helpless, he ignored us. "Class 202, I believe in your story. I have made my decision that I will not send you to the FBI."

This got everyone's attention. "What?!" I yelled.

Hawk smirked. "Yes, now I formally invite all 32 of you to join the G.I. Joe organization. Please accept this request."

I glanced at Yy, she glanced at Claire. Claire glanced at Jingzi, she glanced at Dilu. After 10s of glancing, we all nodded. "I don't understand why girls do this." I heard Scarlett mutter to Hawk. Ha, in-your-face Scarlett, you have to learn to be more girlish.

"Welcome, Class 202, welcome to G.I. Joe."

"Wait." I asked. "What made you change your mind?"

Hawk smiled, and said, "The leader of this military has contacted me just now, and confirmed with me that 32 girls have arrived at this pit. He said that these 32 girls will aid me in the war against the Cobra Organization, in what I do not know yet."

"Who is this "leader"?" Jane asked.

"Sir McCullen."

"WHAT?!" Those people who had watched the movie yelled. Hawk raised an eyebrow at our reaction.

"I thought he's bad, why would he do this?" I asked Yy in a low voice.

"I have no idea." Yy replied.

"Who is it that all of you have such a reaction.?" Hawk asked, while Scarlett nodded.

"Because he-" Yy wanted to began, but I stopped her. "No, don't change the future. Don't tell them this." I muttered in a low whisper. Yy nodded, and started passing that message around.

Hawk began. "Girls, why all these reactions? I know almost all of you know the future, but why all these faces?" It was true, we all looked like somebody had died. I don't get it. Why did McCullen sent us here?

Hawk gave up. "Girls, I think all of you should rest now. Your training will start tomorrow."

We all nodded and head back to our rooms. I played a relaxing tune, and climbed into bed. "Night guys." I muttered. "Night." Claire and Yy muttered back.

A lot of questions are building in my head. What will we be trained in? Why did McCullen sent us here? I hate that guy, and I really would like to slap him in the face. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

**2 Chapters in one day! XD Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

**So here is the promised chapter! :D Basically, this chapter will talk about the girls understanding why they are here, and why is it that G.I. Joe need them, and why McCullen sent them here (even though he's evil). **

* * *

"Qimin, wake the hell up!" Claire yelled in my ear. I gasped, and shot up. "Wow, don't give me a heart attack." She mumbled.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"5.30am."

"SO EARLY?!"

"What?! That Hak or whatever just stood in the corridor just now and ask all of us to wake up."

"Oh..." I mumbled. Yy had just woken up to all of my yelling. I slowly walked to the toilet, and blasted my favourite Chinese music while brushing my teeth.

"Wait, guys, what are we wearing? We are still wearing our uniform. We don't have any other clothes!" I asked. "Chill, Qimin, see that wardrobe there, there's so many clothes there!" Claire said.

"Oh." Shit, why am I so blur today? I chose a blue sport shirt and matching blue pants. After 15 min, we all walked out of the room.

I knocked on Dilu and Jingzi's room, minutes later, a very sleep-deprived Dilu opened the room. "Oh, you guys ready, lets go."

We head to the first level, and saw most of the class there. However, General Hawk had a serious problem. He's going to face 32 sleep-deprived girls soon. After we arrived, Jmin and Lyn walked in. Seeing that the class was here, he cleared his throat. All heads turned to his direction.

"So I see that all of the girls have arrived here. Sir McCullen have just asked to have a meeting with you." With that, he moved to the side, and the digital McCullen appeared. Stupid guy, making us wake up at 5.30am.

"Welcome girls." He beamed. I feel like punching him in the face. I looked around me. Half the class had watched the movie before, and we were all staring at him in disgust. I saw Rachel mutter something to Tillie, and she smirked.

"Why all this long faces?" McCullen asked. "Because we are all talking to a idiot who make us wake up in the middle of the night?" I mumbled to Yy, and she had to cover her mouth to stop bursting out from laughter.

"So girls, to the important matter. First things first, why have I sent all of you here? I have kindly discovered a machine to send all of you here. As all of you are from another dimension, all of you know the fates of the G.I. Joes. Some of you know the future, I'm sure. So, I want the 32 of you to help the G.I. Joes in the war, as all of you will know what will happen next." McCullen paused and looked at us. I glared at him in the eye. Jane was videoing McCullen's speech, yeah.

"Girls, promise me that all of you can aid the Joes in the war. And I wish all of you good luck." He smiled his infamous smile, and vanished.

I brought out my phone, and began typing some things on it. "What are you typing?" Yy asked. I finished and showed her. McCullen is the villain, you've watched the movie, I'm sure you know. He's kind of like the leader of this place, which means that he can see us as there are security cameras around. But we need to discuss all this, why is McCullen helping us? So I suggest we chat using sms. Don't talk here. She nodded.

She typed this into her phone, and started showing the others. The message soon spread, and people were soon sending messages to each other. Wow, we still have signal here. I smirked. I send a message to all the people in my contact list. "Guys, DON'T trust McCullen, he's the villain. So why did he send us here?" I don't care about billing fee now, the company probably can't even find the place to send the bill now.

"Alright, girls, go get your breakfast. You heard it, you are part of G.I. Joe now. Training starts today. We will sort all of you in different teams. There're different categories: Hackers, Fighters etc."

"We know that, Hawk." I mumbled.

"So Yy, which team do you want to go?" I ask.

Yy shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, but I'm not that fit, so I'm very sure I'm not going to the Alpha team or anything."

"Hehe, me neither, I mean, those people are the top 99% of the whole test or something."

"But you know, some of us must join Alpha team leh, cause we know what is going to happen to them." I said.

"Exactly." Dilu added. "You want to join because of a particular suit, right?"

"Shut up." I mumbled, my face going red.

"What? Come on, you liked him ever since you saw the movies." Yy retorted.

"Fine! You like Storm Shadow, cause he's Korean!" I retorted.

"I don't like him! He's Lee Byung-hun, NOT Lee Min Ho! I don't like him! I like Lee Mingho! How many times do I have to tell you?" Yy said.

"Ok, fine. Both very ugly one." I received a death glare from Yy, but I just shrug and winked at her.

* * *

Test was hard. Hawk, that guy, made us scale a wall and run a lot. When I say a lot, I mean a lot. Like really a lot! He made us run 30 rounds as a warm-up! I gave up, I don't want to join the Alpha Team already, it is so tiring! In the end, all those who's in sports in our class joined the Alpha Team.

Then came a test to create a software in the computer, and the next test was to hack into someone's computer. Tell you what, I think I failed it, I'm not very into hacking.

Then there was a test on Sciences and Technology. Ha, I love that one! At least I can answer a few questions. :P

Then there was the negotiation team, which is to talk with other teams or something.

So this was our results:

**Alpha Team:**

Arissa

Charlotte

Geogia

Lina

Anna

Tillie

Mira

Tling

Shanice

Xia Xue

Dapne

Bana

Tiny

Jane

Fait

Claire

Yinha

Dilu

Zhuzhu

**Hacker Team:**

Jmin

Lyn

Corina

Stephanie

Elyn

**Technology Team:**

Esther

Rachel

Danny

Chloe

**Negotiation Team:**

Ruirui

Yy

Jingzi

Qimin (Me)

Wow, at least I have a team. ) How fun the next days are going to be...

* * *

We were being trained again for the technology thing. I yawned, and tried to follow what the instructor are saying. He was teaching us the way to stay cool when talking to the enemy. I yawned, come on, my co-curricular activity in school was debate. I know all that!

I suddenly remembered something. Yesterday, Hawk had debriefed us about the missiles. Today is the day when Duke and Ripcord will be coming! Wait, we have to get ready, as the McCullen idiot will place a detector on the missiles, and destroy Paris!

"Oh shit!" I yelled. The instructor stared at me. "Sorry..." I mumbled. Yy, Jingzi and Ruirui looked at me, "What was that for?"

I look at the instructor, he was facing the board now. I leaned closer to them (we were sitting in a circle), and whispered, "Do you remember the missiles? Duke and Ripcord will be coming today." Yy gasped, and she almost yelled, but I put a finger to my mouth and she managed to stay quiet.

"So everyone, that is all for today. Tomorrow we will have a test on the rules." The instructor beamed, and dismissed us. Little did he know that half the base will probably be bombed tomorrow, I bet there'll be no test.

"Shall we change the future? Because if we don't, many people will die!" I whispered to my friends. Jingzi and Ruirui, who have not watched the movie, shrugged.

"Class meeting?" Ruirui suggested. I nodded. Recently, we have had many class meetings in different people's rooms, after ensuring that there were no security cameras there.

* * *

"So, any ideas?" I asked. I had told the class what is going to happen. Those who were in the Alpha team drew a sharp breath. They were going to have their first battle tonight.

"Why don't we tell Hawk?" Arissa said. Tiny shook her head. "This will change the future, then what if Cobra win?"

"Exactly." Dilu emphasized.

I signed. So what are we supposed to do? " Guys, why don't we let the Cobra have the missiles, but we take out the controller? And when they do fire the first missile into the tower, we off the missile immediately? This way, they waste one missile, like in the movie, but there will be no damage?"

A lot of people nodded. Great.

"What about Duke?" Rachel asked. "He's supposed to be kidnapped. This way, Anna will become good again."

"Oh ya..." I mumbled. "How about this? We pretend that the tower is still collapsing, and force Duke to jump onto the plane. This way, no one is harmed, and Duke is still...kidnapped?"

Claire nodded. "Okay, lets put it this way."

I nodded. "Who's going to steal the controller and stop the missiles? We must steal it while it is still with us, but it must be after McCullen have surveyed it."

"I'll steal it. Just now, Hawk has already told us about this mission, and I'm suppose to guard the box." Dapne said.

I nodded again. Shit, so many things could go wrong...


End file.
